Its not THAT Awkward
by Honeymusterd
Summary: Jake can't help but have Jenna on his mind, even in his sleep.


Hello Readers,

I haven't really been active for about...4? 3? something years... anywho i'm gonna try again with a new show that has become my latest obsession.

Awkward.

its actually quite interesting.

I wish the main character (Jenna Hamilton) would just forget the guy... and go with someone else... like Jake!

any way this is JennaJake pairing instead of JennaMatty or LissaJake.

there really aren't pairing codes yet. so i'll just keep it like that for the time being.

i don't own Awkward.

Lately Jake has been questioning his relationship with Lissa. The more he thinks about it the more he doesn't understand why they are dating.

Jake looks over to his phone and notices three text messages, one from Lissa, one from Matty and one from Jenna. He ignores the first two and reads Jenna's,

"Hey" it read. Currently they were in study hall, where apparently it was obvious he was out of it, instead of his usual study routine he was staring at the wall blankly.

"Sup" he replied back… he wanted to say something more, but his gut made him hold it back.

"Are you doing anything after school?" she replied.

He thought about his options, he was interested in what she was thinking, easy to talk to her too. He could either hang out with Matty, it being bro's night, or go on another group date with Lissa… in all honesty Jenna was the better option.

"nope, wanna hang out?" he sent it, but then wanted to take it back, what if it sounded like he was asking her on a date? What if she was only asking for a ride?

"Yeah, I kinda just wanna talk, you know like that night"

"I know what you mean, right after school, I'll meet you at your locker"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Hey we can't hang tonight I have plans bro" it was a text from Matty, lately he's also been ditching on bro's night.

"It's cool, I can't hang tonight anyway, and if you see Lissa tell her I've got something to do today"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

Later that day

Jake's POV

I nervously approached Jenna's locker, fully aware that Lissa was gonna throw a fit.

"Hey" I said as I got there, Jenna turned and looked up at me, her face was tear stained. "What happened?"

Her eyes darted to the left and right of us, and she whispered something, I couldn't catch it but I got the idea.

"Come on, let's go." I took her hand and led her to my car. We drove out of the county, I wasn't sure where to take us so I just went where my gut said and we ended up in the middle of nowhere, where we sat in silence for five minutes.

"So what happened?"

"I've been in a relationship that was doomed from the start" she said, her voice quivering.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly hurt that this was the first I've heard of it.

"Well… he told me he didn't want to have a public relationship… like pretend it wasn't real" some tears fell from her eyes. I reached for her hands.

"Look at me Jenna," she did, "that guy is crazy for not wanting to be in a real relationship with you, you're worth more than you could imagine." She stared at me as though saying I was insane.

"Thank you…" she finally smiled, it made my gut twist, and I couldn't help but smile too. Then she said something I didn't hear.

"What?"

"I said I can feel your breath on my face… minty." I looked at her and couldn't help but laugh at the close proximity we seemed to acquire, luckily she joined in. and suddenly it was quiet. Somehow our proximity had disappeared.

Her lips were so soft and I couldn't help want to kiss her more, my hands went to the back of her head, and the kiss deepened, her small hands went to my chest hesitantly she pushed me off.

There went our friendship, I thought. I didn't want to look at her expression, so I just stared at my hands. Suddenly I was pulled me back in, my eyes were wide open and I was happy to oblige, I could feel myself smile into the kiss.

We parted one more time.

"I didn't think you felt that way about me." She smiled.

"I didn't think I was going to do anything about it." She nodded.

"Well, now either Lissa is going to kill you, or kill me. I'm going for the latter of the two"

"Pfft, don't get me started about Lissa, she isn't even aware that everything she does just irritates me and everyone around her."

"So what now?" she asked.

"I'm going to break up with Lissa." Jenna's eyes went wide and she looked shocked.

"But-"

"I don't want to have to hide, I want people to know." And I leaned in to kiss her one more time, she complied.

I kissed her jaw, her fair skin reddening, flustered her fingers went to my hair. Her collar bone was hot, her breathing became staggered, which turned me on.

"J-Jake" she breathed out, I looked at her in the eyes and she leaned in to kiss me.

My cell phone buzzed.

"Hang on." I said irritated.

"Who is it?" she said looking into my hand.

"Lissa, she's mad at me." I considered just break up with her over text.

"I know that look, don't do it like that, it has to be in person." i couldn't help but smile at her, she's such a good person.

**"Jake wake up! its time for school!"**

I frowned, i can't believe it was just another dream.

soo? what do you think?


End file.
